


The secret love lives of Sebastian Smythe

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe can’t say no to a pretty face - he feels like he’s falling in love with Rachel every time he sees her. Or with Blaine. Or with Kurt. Or with Hunter.</p><p>The thing is, he can’t just choose one to love - all of them has that special something he’s looking for. But nobody knows about the others - he keeps them as his dirty little secrets.</p><p>But when his parents throw a big anniversary party that summer, and all of his lovers end up on it, he needs to work out something, so they won’t find out about the others at the end of the night. Which is gonna be pretty hard…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fake poster the talented Angie made over here   
> http://gleeddicted.tumblr.com/post/72880247257/fake-movie-poster-the-secret-love-lives-of

One thing you need to know about Sebastian Smythe.

He’s an epicurian.

And if he finds people agreeable to allow him to enjoy life, well, why should he deprive him from that pleasure?

Why should he make choices between the different pleasures people bring him?

Every time he sees Rachel, he falls a little more in love with the talented and sexy girl.

It’s not every day you get to spend an evening with a younger version of Barbra Streisand and get to feel her up.

But then again, he feels his heart beating faster whenever he sees Blaine waiting for him with his frappucino - especially when Blaine has his back to the door and Sebastian can feast his eyes on that delicious, delicious ass.

But then again, he never feels more alive than when he’s watching a movie with Kurt, his legs over Kurt’s lap and his long fingers massage his ankles, and they’re laughing over the horrible choices the director made in the last remake of “Moulin Rouge”.

But then again, Sebastian never wants to have Hunter’s back out of his sight as they run together and shower together and get slippery all over together.

Again : who said he had to choose ?

——-

The Universe is against him.

Why do his parents know so many people?

Why do they feel like they have to invite all the people they know?

Including the Berries, the Andersons, the Hummels and the Harringtons?

And offsprings.

And why, God, why, do they have to know each other?!

At first, when Sebastian glanced at the guests list, he had a minor panic attack at the names.

And then he thought to himself, “well, there is no reason they have to interact in any ways, now, is it?”

But of course, they have to have prior knowledge of each other and talk with each other.

Is there any way he can escape?

"Seb!"

Shit, fuck, merde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is a problem, there is a solution

It doesn’t take Kurt and Hunter very long to realize that they all have been played.

It takes them even less time to find Blaine and Rachel and discover that Sebastian is playing with more than two fires.

The four of them are dating the same guy, and as much as they want to, they can’t even convince themselves that Sebastian doesn’t really love them.

As Hunter puts it, he’s just a spoiled brat, and he doesn’t know how to choose.

Maybe it’s the champagne, maybe it’s the storm coming in the air, maybe it’s just because the idea is really fucking hot, but Blaine is the one to vocalize the idea they’re all thinking.

"Why should we force him to choose? We only need to make him stop lying."

Kurt looks at Blaine with a question in his eyes. “You want the four - no, five of us to be in some sort of opened relationship?”

Blaine looks at the three of them, his eyes resting on Kurt for a moment longer than the others, but with the same fire in his eyes for all. He takes a slow sip of his Champagne and raises one eyebrow.

"Don’t you?" he asks and Kurt gulps, Rachel fans her face and Hunter bores hole into Blaine’s forehead.

Kurt looks away and spots one sweep of auburn hair in the distance.

"Seb!"

"What are you doing?" Rachel hisses but following Kurt nonetheless as he stalks toward Sebastian who looks like a little mammal caught in the headlight.

Kurt looks at her with a smirk. “I’m all for a massive orgy, but let’s make him squirm a little,” he suggests as Rachel links her arm with his. From the corner of his eye, he watches as Hunter throws an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and they exchange a wink.

——

Sebastian knows that in theory, he could run to his car and escape.

But a) they know where he lives, b) it’s widely immature and c) … his mother kept his car keys.

That doesn’t explain why he actually waits for them to ambush him.

"Well, well, well," Hunter says, looking down at Sebastian - he’s the only one of them who can do it, and it’s not a little part of what Sebastian loves about him. "Guess who I met?"

Blaine snuggles closer against Hunter’s side and Sebastian’s throat feels dry as a desert as he slides his hand on the taller man’s chest.

"I didn’t know you knew Hunter," Blaine says as he looks up from Sebastian to Hunter and back to Sebastian.

"Ditto," Sebastian mumbles and Kurt giggles.

"Oh, come on, Seb," he says lightly, "the Ander & Claring architecture firm? Even I know that their fathers are partners."

Sebastian turns to look at him. “And you know them because …?”

Kurt shrugs. “They were big supporters of my father’s campaign,” he says, sliding his arm around Rachel’s waist. “And I know Rachel since we were, what, 5?”

"4," Rachel corrects him with a light laugh. "You were such a precious knight in shining and perfect armor," she recalls and they laugh together.

Sebastian drops his head to his chest. “And now you all know that I have …”

"Been dating-"

"The four of us-"

"At the same time-"

"Indeed."

Sebastian gulps. 

The four exchange a look - maybe they have tortured him long enough.

Rachel steps out of Kurt’s embrace to put her small hand on his chest. “We were less than happy when we found out,” she says and Sebastian winces, trying to make himself smaller. “And then we came up with a … a …”

"A solution," Blaine provides and Sebastian whips his head around to look at him.

That’s when he spots the sparkle in Blaine’s eyes. Usually, that sparkle appears when Blaine is on his knees in front of Sebastian and it makes his toes tingle in anticipation.

"Oh?"

Hunter appears behind him, one hand clasping his shoulder and his lips to his ear. “One that you might find agreeable.”

Sebastian straightens up as Kurt comes closer, sliding his fingertips along his belt. “One that you might find enjoyable,” he adds, standing next to Hunter behind him and scrapping his front teeth on the side of his neck.

"Oh?"

Blaine and Rachel step froward - they’re so in synch that they could be creepy sexy twins - and put one hand in his pockets, teasing his hardening cock.

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the sex !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the warnings start applying now  
> Five young and healthy and sexy men and woman having consensual sex all together

It’s not that he has any objection to getting to taste all of his delights at the same time.

It’s more of a … more of an organization issue.

But once again, Blaine provides a solution.

 

"We’re all dating you," he says, pressing his hand a little harder against Sebastian’s crotch, "let us show you why we’d agree to be your harem."

The images that this brings to mind makes him a little dizzy, but Sebastian nods as enthusiastically as he can, letting out a cry when both Hunter and Kurt lean forward to nip at the side of his neck.

Luckily for them, the party is reaching its end and they can all slip into Sebastian’s bedroom without being noticed.

Before Sebastian can catches his breath - his hand is still on the lock on the door - Rachel is on her knees in front of him, pushing him against said door as she opens his party pants.

Ha.

Sebastian doesn’t really have the leisure to enjoy the sight of the brunette opening his pants and pulling his erect cock out - a pair of hands (he’s a little bit too arousal-dumb to figure out whose) is opening his shirt, sliding it from his shoulders along with his jacket and a mouth (see above) starts sucking and licking and biting - ah, might be Hunter then - at his nipples.

Finall, his brain kicks in and he puts one hand on Rachel’s head to get her attention.

"Not complaining about - ah - anything, but wouldn’t we be - Jesus Christ - more comfortable on the - FUCK - bed?"

Rachel looks up and Hunter looks up and they both look at the bed where Kurt and Blaine are already waiting for him. Naked.

"Oh."

Hunter helps Rachel to stand up and they walk toward the bed, taking off their clothes as they go.

"Oh."

Sebastian feels more stupid than he ever felt in his life as he leans against the door for support, his pants open and his shirt and jacket stuck at his wrists.

Kurt cocks one eyebrow and Sebastian is back in the game. Shaking his arms to get rid of the offending garnments, he steps out of his pants and underwear to lounge at the bed.

Immediately, four pair of hands get to work and he feels like it’s the best treatment he has ever received.

Kurt’s hands are on his neck and jaw, along with his lips, pressing little kisses and nips here and there.

Blaine’s mouth is on his thighs, his nose nudging every now and then at his balls while Rachel is back on his cock, sucking and licking like she finally got her dessert.

Looking for Hunter, Sebastian turns his head only to find him kneeling next to his head, his cock in his hand, and he can’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

It’s like Hunter’s cock has been made to be sucked, and who is Sebastian to question somebody’s goal in life, really?

"You hungry, Bas?" Hunter whispers, thumbing his lower lip before leaning in for a kiss.

Sebastian whines as he moves back and he can feel Kurt laughing in the bruise he just sucked on his neck before moving to his chest.

"Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need," Hunter whispers, voice going darker as he moves lithely to straddle Sebastian’s shoulders, putting his cock right where it should belong, next to Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian opens his mouth immediately, licking the underside of the head but Hunter immediately cups the back of his head and starts pushing his cock inside - slowly, like Sebastian knows he likes it, with little back and forth moves of his hips to drive him crazy.

And Sebastian loves getting his mouth fucked so gently, so lovingly.

That’s not a small part of why he loves Hunter so much.

Rachel’s mouth moves away from his cock and Sebastian thrusts his hips to follow her heat, but before he can really complain around Hunter’s cock, two mouths start sucking and licking at his cock and balls.

There is no mistaking Blaine’s lips - he always goes for that special vein, not the biggest one - and Sebastian moans around Hunter’s cock, earning himself a spurt of precome.

Kurt bites and licks and tweaks his way between Sebastian’s nipples, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss above his heart.

Once again, his cock is left bereft and this time, he really whines, taking advantage of Hunter pulling back to beg breathlessly.

Hunter smirks above him and twists his body to let him see what is going on.

Rachel is opening a condom package, unrolling it on Sebastian’s cock before kneeling above it, her back to Hunter’s.

Blaine and Kurt are each holding one of Sebastian’s legs, offering their shoulders for Rachel to use as leverage as she sinks down on him, her wet, tight pussy around him making him see stars already and Sebastian throws his head backward -

Only to be stopped by Hunter’s hands who gently but firmly put him back in position to be fucked.

Kurt keeps his hand on the back of Sebastian’s leg, trailing his fingers from his knee to the swell of his ass, but Sebastian can’t feel Blaine anymore.

Until his balls are sucked into Blaine’s mouth, one after the other before he starts mouthing at the base of his cock, and Rachel lets out a surprised moan when the other boy licks at her when she slides down again, his tongue affecting both Sebastian and Rachel in the process.

Kurt licks at the side of Sebastian’s knee, and damn him for knowing that weak spot, while his fingers knead what they can grab of Sebastian’s ass.

There seems to be some sort of deal made between Blaine and Kurt, but before Sebastian can realize what is going on - Hunter’s cock is sliding down his throat and his own cock is sliding into Heaven - the two boys start licking at his hole.

Blaine is licking in broad swipes of his tongue, keeping it on the outside, only to reach the underside of Sebastian’s balls and back again.

As for Kurt, he is more delicate - and more vicious, too - in his licks, going for small, kitten-like applications of his tongue, but using that technique to poke inside of Sebastian’s all, loosening it slowly but surely.

Sebastian knows that scientifically, you can’t die of too much pleasure - that doesn’t stop him from feeling like his orgasm is going to drain his brain out of his cranium.

His hands grab Hunter’s ass and apparently, that’s what makes the taller boy reach his climax. Hunter bows his back as his fingers tighten on Sebastian’s head - it hurts but in such a beautoful way - as he comes in long spurts in Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian dutifully swallows every single drop of it - God he loves it, he usually goes for a drink after sucking Hunter off just to get that taste on everythign he loves.

Hunter Clarington’s come and cognac is a fuckign orgasm in his mouth - bis.

He’s still swallowing around Hunter’s cock when he can feel both Blaine’s and Kurt’s tongues inside of his ass, like they’re making out in his asshole and boy, isn’t that hot.

That image, added to the tightening pressure of Rachel’s walls around his cock and the way she moans and gasps as she bounces on his cock, is enough to send him over the edge, and he comes with a strangled cry of a mixture of their names.

It sounds gibberish but he doesn’t care - it feels like this is the Mother of all orgasms, the tsunami that is going to take everything away, including his sanity, adn it’s only because of Kurt’s fingers digging in his thighs that Sebastian keeps a grasp on reality.

Rachel leans against Hunter - well, it’s more like they use each other for support - as her own orgasm takes over and with a huffed laugh, she turns to face him.

"God those two are h-o-t, hot," she says, her voice a little broken as she moves away from his softening cock, taking the condom off and throwing it with perfect accuracy in the trashcan, before lying down on the bed next to him, Hunter already lying on his other side with his head on Sebastian’s chest.

Blaine and Kurt are not done yet - their cocks are still hard and they really are a thing of beauty, Rachel was right.

"Come here," Sebastian says, his voice lazy and content, and they both shuffle closer to his hands.

Rachel guides his left hand to stroke Kurt’s cock while Hunter wraps his longer fingers around his own on Blaine’s.

There is no rhythm to it - ain’t nobody got time for that - but they’re so close anyway.

It only takes a couple of well places twists and strokes to have them tensing and coming over their hands, over his own belly, white spurts layered on his body like a Pollock’s painting.

He’s going to develop a Pavlonian reaction now, isn’t he ?

As Rachel and Kurt go to lick his stomach clean of come, Blaine pulls the covers he had removed beforehand over them, and they gather as best as they could into a cuddle pile.

As breathings slow down into snores, Sebastian tries to reach all of them.

He feels surrounded.

He feels protected.

He fees loved. And as sleep takes over, he has a final thought about it : he is one lucky bastard.


End file.
